A mother's love
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Queen Eva has watched her daughter's struggles and turmoil, over the years from the time of her death...up until Regina cast the curse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**I don't know, just this random thought came into my mind...what if Eva had been watching over Snow, and seen everything that had gone on and what she might think about that.**

* * *

This place is cold and desolate...the skies are always gray, and there is nothing, here but the far distant cries of those who're suffering for their crimes. And, yet I cannot move on, beyond this grey place towards the bountiful plains. It appears, that I have far too many regrets to leave this place...and this is true...I do.

My biggest ones, are that I never apologized to the woman whose life I ruined.

As my soul passed, I heard of what Cora did...what her plan was...all because I was foolish and decided to be so cruel to her that day.

But it is far too late to apologize.

My biggest however, will always be leaving Snow...When she cries, I will not be there to comfort her...when she is hurt, I will not mend her wounds...when she is in love or had children of her own, I will not be there to guide her...no, I can only watch as her life goes on.

I knew it was Cora who made Snow's horse run that day, who else would it have been. I was greatful to Regina for saving my baby's life...but at the same time, I was saddened...for Regina was truly in love with the stable boy, and my husband was looking for a mother for Snow.

I thought it was romantic, how Regina wanted to run away in the name of love...and I truly hoped she'd find happiness. When she told Snow to keep it a secret, I knew Snow would do so...because Snow is trustworthy and had come to love Regina as a friend.

I just didn't know how far Cora was willing to go...I cried and begged Snow to leave...to get away from her as Cora was manipulating her...using my memory against my precious Snow. I wanted to take her in my arms and run as fast, and as far away from Cora as I could.

My heart broke when Snow told her.

Broke for Regina, whose true love was going to die by Cora's hand...broke for Snow, who was so good and so trusting...she didn't deserve the following years of hatred, and scorn.

It was Cora's fault I wanted to tell Regina...but I knew she wouldn't listen.

I watched as Snow blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and I was so proud of her for taking my lessons to heart...for carrying the spirit of goodness in her heart. For truly eing the fairest in all the land on the outside, as well as in.

I cried with Snow when my husband was killed.

My husband was a good, kind, loving man who did not deserve to die in such a way. And, while I know he was manipulated by Regina...I do hold it against the genie...just as in a way, I hold this against Regina...I wanted to slap her across the face as she sent the huntsman after Snow.

I wanted Snow to run away...and I cried as she seemed to accept her fate, I begged and pleaded for him to spare her...even if he couldn't hear me, and I rejoiced as the huntsman allowed her to live.

I watched her as she ran...I wanted to slap Regina again, for what she did to the poor huntsman...for marking Snow as a traitor and a murderer.

I smiled as Snow went into a nearbye village, and later...though I knew this was in fact Regina...Snow did not, and had taken in this woman...recounting the tale of how Regina had saved her. My eyes never leaving "Wilma" as Snow tended to her wounds. And I could see Regina beginning to change... could see that she truly did mean it when she asked Snow would forgive her...if she truly wanted to change...that she wanted to be a family again.

I remembered how she became the way she was...Regina did horrible things, but I knew she did infact want to change.

Then I saw the bodies...I told Snow that perhaps this was a misunderstanding...that Regina did want to change, and while it wouldn't make up for all the lives lost...that Regina truly did want to change...but Snow, was heartbroken...I watched Regina flee.

I pitied her...I told Snow to go after her...but she didn't...

I knew now, more than ever that Regina would never love Snow...that she'd hate her now more than ever.

Some time went by, and Snow met a girl by the name of Red...and I knew they were going to be the best of friends right away. I chuckled, as they talked about a boy Red liked in the village...for I knew, that Snow hadn't really had many friends growing up. And I was forever greatful to Red.

I wanted Red and Peter to have a happy ending...but that was sadly not to be...for Red, unknowingly became the wolf and ate him...my heart broke for her...and for Snow, because I knew what she thought...once again, someone lost their true love because of me.

They traveled together...their bond was strong, I wanted to rip those werewolves to shreds myself for daring to make Red choose between her friend and her mother. The poor girl had been through enough heartbreak as it was...she didn't need anymore.

I was happy Snow lived, but saddened that Red had to lose her mother...though my spirits were lifted as the girls proclaimed themselves like family and ran. In my heart, I truly believe Snow and Red should've been sisters...I chuckled as Snow met her Prince Charming in a most...unusual way.

I knew they loved each other and were destined for each other...even if they themselves didn't know it at the time. They were witty, and sarcastic towards one another...but he had done what Regina had failed to do...he'd stolen my Snow's heart.

I screamed, begged..and pleaded for her not to make that deal with Rumplestiltskin...the dark one was evil, all magic comes with a price. And, I didn't want her to pay that price, I wanted her to be happy...though I knew that she didn't want to ruin the marriage between Abigail and Charming.

I was greatful to the dwarves for helping her, and yet at the same time, I was filled with a burning anger for King George. He cared not for his son's happiness but only for the alliance and wealth Midas' kingdom held. I wanted to stop Snow from taking that potion...from forgetting...especially once Charming had called off the engagement.

But love wasn't easy, there were going to be many obstacles in the way of Charming and Snow's love...oh how I wanted to remove them.

I chastised her for acting so spoiled under the effects of the potion, yes her memory was gone but that did not mean she could treat the dwarves that way. Especially since they'd helped her...it wasn't until later I knew why she was that way.

The love had been taken from her heart...and I could feel my own heart breaking.

Though I rejoiced as Charming came and returned her love with True love's kiss...only to be captured by King George's men and I wondered when this 'losing each other and finding each other again game would end...Then came the moment no mother should ever experience...I saw my daughter eat the poisoned apple...and drop to the ground.

She wasn't dead...but she might as well be...I cried, and asked Regina if it was worth it now...if she had the happy ending she always wanted... I was greatful for many things...for the Huntsman saving Charming... towards Rumplestilskin helping Charming find his way to Snow.

And...I rejoiced, tears of joy formed in my eyes, as Snow was awakened through True Love's kiss...Iwil always however, be greatful to Ruth for her sacrifice. That woman was kind, she was strong, and would've made a wonderful grandmother.

I saw her, before she went to her rewards...having died with no regrets.

We embraced and talked for a long time, about our hopes for our children...about our shared grandchild...and I saw her depart...wishing her well, as she joined her husband.

I was so proud of Snow and Charming as they took back the kingdom, and finally put an end to George's madness and Regina's wrath.

Though I had mixed feelings about Snow letting Regina go, especially considering how she had made my daughter suffer Snow...and especially later, when Regina came to my daughter's wedding and threatened her with taking away her happy ending.

No matter what happened in the past, Regina has proven time and again that she will never change...my sympathy has long since disappeared for her.

Especially in that moment...as the dark curse swallowed everything in its path and my granddaughter was taken to the wardrobe...sentenced to live a life without her family, in an unknown place...I hoped she would be loved...I hoped she would be safe...as my daughter cried...I held her in her arms...running a hand through her dark hair...and I cried along with her.

I followed her and saw Charming lying on the ground...and my already torn heart was torn even more...but I was overjoyed to find that Emma...my granddaughter had escaped. And as the dark curse swirled all around them, I closed my eyes and I saw...I saw baby Emma on the side of the road...and I hummed in her ear...gently holding her in my arms.

Pinocchio came not long after...taking her

And I could only pray that my granddaughter would be safe, that she would be loved, that she would be happy...that she'd find Snow and Charming and that they'd be a family again...someday.


End file.
